


Candles -| Female Reader |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18 - Freeform, 18andup, 18plus, BDSM, Candles, F/M, Hot, Karasuno, Kinky, NSFW, Spicy, Top Sawamura Daichi, Wax Play, bdsm relationship, haikyuu!! - Freeform, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: Covering your mouth with one hand, he used the other to rip off the other circles. Everything becoming too much for you. "You better not cum yet you little slut... I-I want you to feel it. Mmm~ You like being pounded so fucking good like that."I don't wanna spoil anything but it has some BDSM. If you're uncomfortable with that then please don't read.Again..*WARNING*Containing BDSM themesIf you're comfortable and still want to read... then please, enjoy 😋
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Candles -| Female Reader |-

_"Karasuno FIGHT!", "FIGHT". With that, the captain had ended practice and made his way to the club room. Suga bubbly walked up to him smiling. "Rushing off to see (y/n) huh?" Blushing, Daichi lowers his head. "I'm not rushing." Punching his shoulder, he walks in and opens his locker to change into his regular clothes. Despite what he said, Daichi definitely was rushing. You had told him that there was a surprise waiting for him when he got home and he couldn't wait to find out what it was. "See you tomorrow, Suga." The only response he got was Suga's usual sweet humming. Once he got home, he made his way to his room to see you upside down, watching Netflix on his bed. "Hey my little troublemaker." Leaning down, he kissed you and smiled. "I seem to have remembered there was a surprise waiting for me, hmm?" Turning back over, you smirk. "It's not ready yet, go wash up first. I'll be done by then." Kissing you once again, he stood up and made his way to the shower. While he was distracted, you stripped down to only a body harness and lit a few candles around the room that you were told never failed to set the mood. Getting a box you had prepared earlier, you took out a dildo and a different type of candle you had been wanting to experiment with. When you heard the shower turn off you quickly laid the candles and a lighter on the bed, then sat behind them licking and sucking on the dildo. "Babe, it smells nice! What'd you-" Ever so innocently, you look up at him whose only wearing a towel, and shove it further into your mouth. Walking up to you, he took it out of your mouth and replaced it with his fingers instead. "You really do like getting in trouble don't you? Mine is the only one that can be in your mouth like that." Blinking slowly, you pulled his fingers out of your mouth to respond. "Yes captain~" With that, his eyes widened for a second and he smirked- pushing you down onto your back. Glancing at the candles he picked one up and slowly dragged it down your body. "What made you get this hmm?" Pulling him closer you licked your lips and kissed him. "I thought a little change would be nice." Pushing him back, you take the lighter and wave it in his face. Taking it from you he bends down and starts sucking on your stomach allowing you to run your hands through his hair. Making his way to your core, he smiled and kissed you- not giving you any more. Pouting you looked up at him, silently begging for more. "Uh-uh little troublemaker, have you forgotten who the dominant one here is? Imma need you to be quiet for me alright baby?" Nodding your head, you bit your lip completely ready for what was about to come. Lighting the candle ever so slowly, he watched as it burned and brought it down close to your skin. After a quick wink, he tapped the stick making the wax splatter onto your stomach. "Mmph" you scrunched your toes trying hard not to make any noise despite the heat. Making his way down your body he left small circles all over, some still warm causing your insides to churn. Only when he covered you whole did he trail his tongue alongside them, making sure not to touch any. "F-fuuck, D-Daichi" Tilting his head up to look at you, he stopped and frowned. "Daichi? If you're gonna make noise anyways even when I told you not to then you might as well get my name right." Climbing on top of you, he wrapped his huge hand around your neck, leaning down to whisper in your ear. His breath leaving only chills. "What's my name bitch?" He bit hard on your ear making you whimper. "C-Captain." Rubbing it between his teeth he asked again. "I didn't hear you bitch! What's my fucking name!" Tears started welling up in your eyes however you didn't want him to stop. "CAPTAIN! Mmph... please~ just fuck me already. I can't take it!" Teasing you even more, he begins ripping off each individual circle. "Ah~! C-Captain... s-stop... I want you inside already! P-Please~ I'm begging you... m-master..." Turned on by the last thing you said, he finally listened- dropping his towel and slamming into you. "FUCK! Yes~ just like that..." Covering your mouth with one hand, he used the other to rip off the other circles. Everything becoming too much for you. "You better not cum yet you little slut... I-I want you to feel it. Mmm~ You like being pounded so fucking good like that." Your eyes began to roll back in your head. Whimpering ever so often you couldn't help but twitch, quickly reaching your limit. His pace began picking up, an indication that he was going to release soon as well. Looking into his eyes, he realizes and moves his hand to your neck. "I wanna hear you~ let me hear those sexy moans of yours." He bent down biting hard on your nipple making you yell out and do exactly as he said. "Ah yeah~ I can't hold it anymore! Mmm~ C-Cumming!" He continued to lick and bite, thrusting harder and harder each passing second until you came. He noticed your heavy breathing but he also knew that he hadn't released yet. He started to pull out slowly and just as you thought you were done, he slammed back in. "NYA~ Mmm D-Daichi! I CAN'T!" Going faster and faster he ripped off the last circle in the middle of your chest. "You didn't think you'd be the only one to finish did you? Such a naughty girl..." Your whole body was throbbing and you couldn't think straight. You'd never been overstimulated before and it felt incredibly good but you couldn't handle all of it. "DAICHI!" Kissing your neck he finally reached his end. "Mmm~ yeah baby, you feel so good. I'm cumming..." He came, you following shortly after. Both laying on the bed, you cuddled into his side. After a while of silence he looked down at you and laughed. "You know, you should do that more often. I don't mind getting into trouble with you." Laughing you looked up at him as well to then be pulled into his arms and carried to the bathroom._

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing BDSM again. This is not just my second time posting something like this but it's my second time writing something like this in general. I really do hope you liked it. If anything you can leave critiques or even suggestions for future imagines. If you do I'll make sure to add to my list. My only other story containing content like this would be "Good Girl." People seemed to like that one so it'd be nice if you'd check it out.


End file.
